When in Metropolis Part 2
by Ms.JamesWilsonNYY
Summary: Sequel to the first oone jsut updated it, uh makes more sense if you read the first one please R&R. thanks


I was sitting in the office below my fathers, not doing any of the work he wanted me to do. I was anxiously awaiting the letters form several universities. My father opened the doors holding about five different letters.

"How the mighty have fallen." I feigned pressing the call button on the phone, "Cynthia, call the Daily Planet, I have headline news; Lionel Luthor just delivered the mail." I smirked and looked up at my father.

"Shut up Lex." My father glared at me and I stopped smirking as he threw five letters at me.

I looked at there return addresses and there was Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Stanford, and Metropolis U.

"You're going to go to Met U." My father told me icily.

"Why?"

My father didn't say anything, he just grabbed the letters out of my hand and stalked out of my office

I knew why he was making me go to Met U; he wanted to keep a close eye on me. He was on the board for the school and he would make sure that I wouldn't get expelled. I got up and walked out of my office and pressed the down button for the elevator. I put on a pair of Versace sunglasses and grabbed the keys to my Vector Avtech and exited the elevator in the LuthorCorp parking lot. I walked over to my parking spot and slid into the car, started the engine and took off.

I drove somewhere that I had not been all summer. The Kent's house. I got out of the car and walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Lex? What a pleasant surprise. Come in."

I nodded and walked in. My Armani suit looking just slightly out of place in the warm house.

"What's going on?' She asked me.

"Uh, I'm being forced to go to Metropolis University."

"Forced?"

"My father wants to keep a close eye on me."

She nodded in sympathy.

I changed the subject, "How's Clark?"

Mrs. Kent smiled, "He's great, he turns 12 tomorrow."

"That's cool, tell him I said 'Happy Birthday.'"

"No problem."

Suddenly, there was a hard rapping at the door.

"Oh fuck." I looked at Mrs. Kent with a chagrined look, "Pardon my French."

She answered the door, "Mr. Luthor?"

"Hello Dad." I said with noticeable bitterness in my voice.

"C'mon son, we're getting you your room at Met U."

I opened my mouth to say something but my father grabbed me by the arm and walked me to the limo. I noticed that someone else had already taken my Vector Avtech back to Metropolis.

"Dad, I don't need a room there, I'll stay at the penthouse." I said it as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not going to keep you in the penthouse when you can be out of my way."

I blinked a couple of times, then nodded.

We arrived at Met U and I walked behind my father to one of the dorm rooms. I had my own room, in fact, on the door in gold letters, 'Lex Luthor', was set.

I walked in with the key that my father had gave me in the limo. My room had already been outfitted with all the latest LuthorCorp technology. I walked over to the closet; apparently, my father didn't move any of my clothes to my room.

"Here, go buy some new clothes, the old ones stay at the Penthouse." He handed me his credit card.

"I'll take the limo."

"Another one is waiting out front."

I nodded and walked out of the door and to the front. I got into the limo and told the driver to take me to the part of Metropolis were I usually bought all my clothes. We stopped right in front of the Emporio Armani store. I got out and walked in. The manager saw me come in and shooed everybody else out of the store.

"Mr. Luthor, how are you?"

"Fine." I walked over to the jeans; I picked out five pairs. I picked out some button up shirts, some jackets, and a really nice pinstripe suit. I had a guy bring them up to the counter and he rang them up. The total cost was 39,237 dollars. The suit cost the most. I handed them my father's credit card, they swiped it and told me to sign the little screen. I did and they handed the card back, I grabbed the bags and headed back to the car. My chauffeur put them in the trunk and we moved on to the next store. We went into several other stores and I bought two pairs of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, a Gucci wallet, and some Burberry cologne. We drove back to the dorm and I had them hung up in the closet.

I drove back to the penthouse in a car of my own and rode the elevator up to the top floor. I unlocked the door and walked in, my father was reading a file written up by one of his many drones. I threw the credit card on the desk were he was sitting at and I walked to my room. I grabbed my cell phone from off the bed and walked back out.

"I'm going out." I said before I slammed the door.

It took a red Ferrari and drove to Club Noir. I strode into the Club and I pushed my way through the line up to the front.

"Let me see some I.D." The man who was letting people in said.

A different man came up and said, "It's okay."

I walked in and handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"What' up Lex?"

"Nothin', I need a drink."

"Comin' up." He walked over to the bar and poured me a drink and handed it to me. I threw it back and slammed the cup down. I nodded my head, signaling for him to fill it up again. I must of thrown back five more before I felt strong arms dragging me outside and into a limo. I struggled to keep conscious; when my eyes were almost closed I felt a hand come across my face hard. I sat up and leaned against the door of the limo.

"I will not stand for this." I heard my father say.

I averted my gaze and was quiet the whole time.

"Dan?"

"Here."

"Marissa?"

"Here."

"Alexander?"

The teacher put a mark on his paper and continued roll until he reached the end.

I opened the door and swaggered in.

"Alexander?"

I glanced at him sharply, narrowed my eyes and scowled. Nobody had called me that for about five years.

"Are you Alexander?"

"It's Lex."

"Wait…"

I sighed in annoyance, "Yes, Lex Luthor."

"Your father is CEO of LuthorCorp?"

"Yeah," I said shortly, "What the hell is this, an interview?"

The teacher stuttered a for a moment, "Uh, no."

"Then stop asking all these questions." I said flatly and I sat down.

The teacher cleared his throat and started talking about what was going to happen in this class. I was bored, I yawned slightly and leaned back in my chair.

After the class was over, I got up and headed to my next class, I sat down while the teacher began to call roll.

"Alexander… Luthor?"

"Right here." I said glaring at him.

The teacher regained his composer fairly quickly and finished with roll.

The same thing happened in all my other classes. I walked back to my dorm room and saw another student trying to get in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said angrily.

He looked up at me, "Oh, I must have the wrong room."

"Yeah," I pointed at the gold lettering on the door, "Can't you read?'

"You're Lex Luthor?"

"Yeah, and you better shut up before I have you expelled. Okay?"

He nodded and opened the room next to mine. I sighed; I opened my room and sat the bed. I was going to get something to drink from my refrigerator when I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"Lex." I took the phone from my ear.

I shook my head, and put the phone back to my ear, "Dad."

"How is Met U?"

"For the amount of money this school gets from you, they sure are surprised to hear the name Luthor."

My father laughed at that and said, "Lex, you're a Luthor, do what is expected."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

But the only answer I got was the dial tone. I chucked my phone at the wall and sat down at my computer desk. I heard my door open and the same guy who was trying to get into my room was there.

"Are you okay? I heard something crash."

"It was my cell phone, now, why are you here?" I asked exasperated.

"I-I…"

I sighed, "It's okay, I'm in a shitty mood and I have a fucking headache because of a call from my father."

He nodded, "I'm Zach."

I nodded and brought something up on the computer, and squinted at the description of what I was supposed to do from my father.

"Doing your homework?"

"Already done, doing something for my father."

"Oh."

I began typing on a blank document. I saw Zach sit down on the edged of my bed.

"Did you think the work was hard?"

I glanced at him, not lifting my fingers up from typing.

"No, why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

I nodded and took the phone off of the desk and punched in some numbers.

"Jackson, bring me the new LuthorCorp phone." I hung up and began typing again.

"So, is it cool having all these technologies at your disposal?"

"Yeah, I guess." I continued typing, "Where did you come from?'

"I lived in Edge City with my Mom and Dad."

"Cool. Do you miss 'em?"

"Yeah, me and my Dad used to go to the Shark games that we could get tickets too. Do you like football?"

I actually laughed a little, "Even though my father owns the team, I'm not much of a football person. I like polo."

"Polo, really?"

"Yeah, I went to and was expelled from a string of prestigious boarding schools all over Europe."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah." I saved the document and was about to attach I to an email and send it to my father when there was a knock on the door.

I got up and opened the door.  
"Here you are Mr. Luthor." Jackson said.

I took the phone from him and handed him a hundred dollar bill form my pocket. Behind me, Zach's eyes widened. I closed the door and walked back in.

"Why did you pay him?"

"So he wouldn't tell my father."

"Oh."

I sat back down and then sent the email to my father. I grabbed the keys to my silver Lamborghini and grabbed my cell phone.

"I'm goin' to a club, you wanna come?" I offered.

"Uh, okay."

I walked out the door and walked to my car.

"That's your car?"

"Yeah, get in."

I got in the drivers seat and when I turned onto the road I was going faster than the speed limit allowed.

"What happens if we get caught by a cop?" Zach asked me.

"The name 'Luthor' tends to make cops look the other way."

"Oh."

I pulled over at Club Noir; before I got out I grabbed a gun out of the dash and pocketed it. I walked in the club and walked straight through the line to the front and slipped the man a hundred and walked in smirking.

"Want something to drink?" I asked.

"No thanks, I don't drink."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Next you're gonna tell me that you've never smoked a joint."

"Well, I would tell you that if you offered me one."

I pulled out my cell phone, "Yeah, send one here at Club Noir, he'll be waiting outside."

"What did you just do?"

"I'm not staying here with you." I stared at him with disgust, "You're not the kind of person I thought you would be."

I walked out and jumped into my car and drove to the dorm.

I walked in the room; slammed the door and fell on my bed. I didn't bother to change my clothes. I fell asleep right away.

I woke up with light flooding into my room. I wasn't ready to wake up but apparently the world had other plans for me. I sat up, and hung my feet over the edge of the bed. I got out and went and took a shower. I got dressed in Armani jeans and shirt. I grabbed my backpack; which had my laptop in it. I walked out and slammed the door. Eating breakfast wasn't me; anyway, it gave me almost a whole hour more to sleep.

Classes were the same: boring. Except in one of my classes, there was this really hot girl. I decided that I would have her.

I sat down next to her.

She looked at me shyly, "Hi."

"Hey. What's your name?"

"Brook. You are?"

I smirked slightly, "Lex Luthor."

I swear her eyes widened; it happened every time.

"Would you like to go get something to eat after class?" I asked.

She blushed, "Okay."

"I'll meet you outside of the room."

I quieted down when the teacher came in and starting lecturing about the importance of lab safety and everything else dull.

The bell rang an hour later and I got up and headed out the door and waited. I saw Brook walk out and I walked over toward her.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"All right, we walked toward my car. The red Ferrari stood out amongst the cheaper cars.

"Nice car."

"I know." I said arrogantly.

I opened the door for her and walked over to the driver side. We drove to a café near LuthorCorp Tower. We walked in and sat down at one of the clean tables.

"So, were are you from?"

"Nashville, Tennessee."

"I've been to Nashville with my father."

I took a sip of coffee.

"So, how do you like Metropolis?"

"It's…big." She said

"Do you play any sports?"

"I play basketball."

"What club did you play for?"

"Common Bond."

"They good?"

"Yeah. Did you play any sports?"

"Polo."

I was thinking to myself while she was talking if I really liked her, I did have my playboy reputation to think of in Metropolis anyway. It's how I ticked off my father. I don't think I liked her; she just wasn't… my type.

"Do you want to come back to my room after classes are over?"

"Okay."

I laid a twenty-dollar bill on the table and we walked back to my car. When we got back, I suffered through another few hours of classes. Finally when the last class was over I told Brook to drive to the Luthor Tower. I told her to meet me in the lobby. I wasn't worried about my father finding anything out because he called me earlier saying that he was leaving for a meeting in New York and his plane was leaving at noon.

"There you are." I said.

I took her arm and led her into the elevator and started to make out with her. I blindly pressed the top button and held my I.D. to the bottom where it scanned it. I pocketed it and we got out at the penthouse only pausing to unlock the door.

I woke up at 4:00 so I could go and not worry about driving her back to her dorm room. I fell back asleep on my dorm bed and didn't wake up 'till about 2:00. I loved Saturdays; I took a shower and got dressed in black pants and a dark red shirt. I sat at the computer writing part of my research paper until 7:00 when the clubs started to open. Before I left my cell phone began ringing. I sat down in the spinney chair.

"Lex Luthor." I said.

"Son."

I sighed into the phone, "What do you want?"

"Next time you use the penthouse, make sure you dispose of all the evidence that you were there."

So my dad was back, "Okay." And I hung up.

I grabbed my leather jacket and the keys to my Lamborghini. I drove over to Club M-68 and swaggered into the club. I saw some of the regulars that I knew and walked over there.

"Hey Lex." Keith said.

"Hey." I looked at the bar tender, "A shot of Bacardi."

He nodded and sent one my way. I don't know how many I drinks I had or why I had that many but the last thing I remember was being outside with Keith and him calling 911.

I sat up in the hospital bed I was in. The doctor or nurse, whatever she was, was sitting in a chair. She turned her head when she heard me move in the bed.

"Alexander, I am Dr. Bryce."

She looked to young to me to be a doctor but ignored that; she called me 'Alexander.'

"Why are you calling me that?" I asked.

"That is your name right?"

"It's Lex."

I heard her gasp; apparently, she hadn't made the connection between the names 'Lex' and 'Alexander.'

I felt like shit, I leaned over and threw up into a bucket. I felt considerably better. I took a sip of water and leaned back.

"Lex, your father is not going to like this." My chauffeur Jon said.

"Jon? What are you doin' here?" I said mumbling.

"Picking you up, your father is in Los Angeles."

"Figures." I said under my breath.

"Wait, you can't take him without his fathers permission." Dr. Bryce said.

Jon rolled his eyes, "Look, I do it all the time."

"I'm sorry… Dr. Briscoe?"

A man about forty stopped and looked over.

"What?"

"We don't have the patients fathers permission to…"

Dr. Briscoe sighed, "Look, let's get this settled. We did not run any tests or give him any medication. Lex Luthor was never here." And with that he walked away.

Jon helped me walk out the door and I stumbled into the limo. I dreaded the time when my father came home. But for now, I was just concentrating on staying conscious.

Might Be Continued


End file.
